Towa Akagi
Towa Akagi '(紅城トワ ''Akagi Towa?) or '''Princess Hope Daylight Towa is formerly known as Twilight (トワイライト Towairaito?) is the former secondary antagoinst, later turned protagonist in Go! Princess Pretty Cure. She is the second in command of Dys Dark and knowns as Princess of Despair. She is thought to be Dyspear's daughter but she was being controlled by Dyspear to make her think that she is Dyspear's daughter because they are not related. She later become a Pretty Cure named Cure Scarlet (キュアスカーレット Kyua Sukāretto?). Info *Season:Go! Princess Pretty Cure *Age:13 *Gender:Female *Eyes Color:Red *Hair Color:Silvery Gray (Twilight), Apricot Pink (Towa), Pink and Hot Pink Ombre (Cure Scarlet) *Homeland:Dys Dark (Evil), Hope Kingdom (Originally), Yumegahama (After her purification) *Relatives:Dyspear (Fake Mother), Prince Kanata (Brother) *First Appearance:Episode 13 (Twilight), episode 22 (Scarlet) *Alias:Twilight, Black Princess, Cure Scarlet *Theme Color:Black (Evil), Red (Cure Scarlet) *Voice Actor:Miyuki Sawashiro History Past As a child she was known as Princess Towa. She dreamed of being a Grand Princess. Though her brother Prince Kanata told her how only the Princess Pretty Cure could become Grand Princesses, that didn't stop her from trying. As a child, she would play the violin with her brother. One day she went missing. She was lured by Dyspear because of her dream of becoming a Grand Princess and causes the people of Hope Kingdom fell into despair and attack the kingdom and she become Twilight after her memories erased and titled herself as "Princess of Despair" and daughter of Dyspear. First Attack She is seen playing a violin and discovered by Haruka. In the second day, she teach Haruka how to play violin. She report to her mother about finding a Cures and she seek them. She and Shut appear and demonstrate her powers by inserting her Dress Up Keys to Shut's lock and create a violin Zetsuborg and fight them. Twilight confront Cure Flora and tells her that dream is just illusion but the other arrive and defeat the Zetsuborg before she and Shut leave. Back at Dys Dark, she interest of them and swear that the world fall into despair and chaos. Receiving New Dress Up Keys After the commanders' failure, her mother gave her the new Dress Up Key to defeat the Cures. She trapped everyone into a mirror and face off the Cures and she easily overwhelm them and attempt to burn Haruka's storybook but Flora manage to take it back and received Miracle Lily Dress Up Key and overpower Twilight before the Cures used their new attack, Trinity Explosion to weaken her before angrily tells them that she is the true princess and left. Becoming Black Princess and Reveal as Kanata's sister It was revealed that her real name is Towa, who is Kanata's sister as they spent time together until she left, which upset Kanata. They met again in Hope Kingdom and she denied his claims for calling her real name and attack him before transform herself into Black Princess with the Perfume and the third Dress Up Key that her mother gave her before confronting the Cures. Battle Against The Cures and Become Normal She nearly defeats the Cures and Kanata, but Flora continued to fight back, still believing that the real her was deep inside. The Cures used Trinity Explosion in an attempt to purify her, and with the help of Kanata's violin playing reawakening her memories, Towa was freed from Dyspear's control. The Cures, along with a weakened Towa, then escaped Hope Kingdom, with Kanata staying behind to fend off an enraged Dyspear. Becoming Cure Scarlet After brought to Yumegahama, she dream of how she and her brother play violin. She saw Haruka playing violin and want her to play but she refuses, saying she don't want to hear it. They were confronted by Dyspear in attempt to bring her back to her side and trapped her into the thorn tower. Flora manage to save her and remind her how she look up to her brother and play violin for her to remember how Kanata play and she play it. Dyspear attack Towa but her body was covered in flame and transform her into a Pretty Cure, Cure Scarlet and used Phoenix Blaze to drive her off. She believe that her brother is alive. New Life in Earth After her battle with Dyspear, The Cures took her on a tour of Yumegahama to help her do so. After buying a new outfit, checking out art galleries and taking pictures with the others, she sat down to enjoy a donut, but she reveals that she couldn't enjoy herself with Hope Kingdom still being under Dys Dark's rule. She leaves and begins going around town herself, still unsure of the customs of her new home. She stops traffic, tries to purchase a castle and even tries to look for a job. In the end, she seemed to have given up when Yume spots her sitting on a bench in the park and the two go to a cafe to eat and talk things over. Yume tells her to surround herself with warm feelings and to stay positive. Just then, Yume was targeted by Lock and he uses her despair to summon a Zetsuborg. Towa transforms into Cure Scarlet to try to save her. Throughout the battle, Lock still refers to Scarlet as Twilight, or the Princess of Despair, and taunts her. Scarlet couldn't defeat the Zetsuborg on her own, and to make matters worse, Lock powers it up and feeds on even more of Yume's despair. Just as Scarlet was about to be defeated, the other Cures show up. Scarlet was still discouraged, believing that all she does is make everyone despair no matter whose side she was on, but Flora tells her that good and bad experiences can be shared with everyone and hugs her. Scarlet also embraces Flora and decides to officially join the team before defeating the Zetsuborg and freeing Yume. After the battle, they all returned to Noble Academy to speak to the headmistress, who they were all surprised to find out was Yume herself. She then enrolls Towa as a student. Reunited with Kanata She and is happy that her brother, Kanata, regained his memories as a prince and they start reacquainting. She shows Kanata everything she has learned in Earth at Noble Academy and also shows him the Scarlet Violin. As they continue, the Royal Key reacts and inserts itself into Towa's Princess Perfume and seconds later, the entire group found themselves in Hope Kingdom. Because of Dys Dark's further influence over it, the once flourishing kingdom was now completely covered in vines, which scared Kuroro and causes him to run away. Towa starts to have flashbacks about her mother and father as well as what had happened to the kingdom after Dyspear lured her away. She becomes vengeful and vows to destroy Dyspear for what she had done. Dyspear sends a Zetsuborg clone of herself to attack the Cures and Scarlet charges at it recklessly. She gets beaten very badly because of this, but when she sees a tearful Kuroro returning, she remembers her parents telling her that the kingdom's citizens' emotions always reflected hers, and tells Kuroro to cheer up. With her strength and will renewed, she vows to save the kingdom and her parents before performing Scarlet Prominence to weaken the Zetsuborg, with her and the rest of the Cures purifying it. After their victory, the vines on the temple of fire started to retract, and Scarlet uses her Dress Up Keys and the Music Princess Palace to restore it and cause the red arch of the rainbow to return. Appearance She has silvery-white hair tied up like a bow with four long strands hanging from it with a black ribbon in the back and red eyes with red markings on the top of them. She also wears a black dress lined in red with ruffled sleeves and a short black, red and white skirt underneath with a gold butterfly-shaped buckle with pink and green gems on it in the front. She also wears red tights and black platform shoes with wings on them. She also wears a black choker with a small white collar, blue and black earrings and short black arm warmers. She sometimes wears a gold and red domino mask. When she was younger, she looked drastically different. She wore a pink dress and had short red hair (similar to Cure Mirage's hair style from Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!) reaching her shoulders. She wore a white ribbon at the top and had lighter and softer red pinkish eyes. After being purified, she returned to her original appearance as Towa, the only difference being her hair being longer than when she was younger, passing her shoulders, and she is wearing the same outfit as she did when she was Twilight, with a black headband. In the summer, she wears a white and red dress with with red heels and a white lacy headband. She also has a necklace with a red butterfly. In the winter, she wears a long-sleeve dark red dress with puffy sleeves and white and gold designs along it and red high-heeled shoes with ribbons on them. As Cure Scarlet, her hair becomes very long and is pink on top with a light pink gradient. Her top is white and gold with a black belt with the Go! Princess Pretty Cure insignia in the front and feathery red sleeves. Her tiara is gold with three red jewels and light pink feathers jutting from the sides. Her arm bands are red and gold and are flowing and she also wears gold bracelets. Her skirt is asymmetrical and is part red and part white, with the white part slightly longer on the left and the red part reaching her feet. Her shoes are red and gold heels with red straps wrapped around her thighs. As an adult in episode 50, she became the queen of Hope Kingdom. She is shown wearing a red and white regal dress with a golden tiara with three red jewels, Similar to what she wore as Cure Scarlet in Mode Elegant. Her hair is much longer, reaching her back. Personality As Twilight, She is a merciless, cold, vain and vile girl. She address herself as Princess of Despair and she carry out her mother's plan to conquer the world. She sees the Cures as a fake princesses and calling herself "beautiful, noble, and sublime." She thinks dream are pitiful and illusion. She also acted with hypocrisy, as shown in episode 18, when she was unable to admit her own defeat after being hit by Trinity Explosion, despite her claims she hates it when nobody admits their defeat. As Towa, she looked up to her older brother, Kanata. She dreams of becoming a Grand Princess and tries her best despite the fact that only the Princess Pretty Cure could become ones. After being purified, she is shown to be somewhat naive and awkward around others and lacks social grace. She is not used to customs on Earth as she thought she could buy a castle and three housemaids. Relationships Puff and Aroma They live together in Hope Kingdom. They respect her well. Miss Shamour The two know each other since in Hope Kingdom. Who taught her and Kanata how to play violin. Dyspear Her mother. She is extremely loyal and respectful to her and they have the same goal of creating despair to the world. Dyspear abducted her and turn her into evil named:Twilight and erased her memories. It was revealed that she is not her mother. Prince Kanata Her brother. Who used to play violin together before she became Twilight. They met again in Hope Kingdom but she denied his claim for calling her real name and she attack him. During the battle between her and the Cures, she nearly defeats Kanata, but she is eventually brought back to her senses thanks in part to Kanata's violin playing and was freed from Dyspear's control and remembers him. However, their reunion was short-lived when Kanata stays behind to fight off Dyspear while Towa returned with the others to Yumegahama. Yume Mochizuki They met in episode 23, The two talked over dessert before Yume tells Towa to surround her heart with warm feelings. When Yume was captured by Lock, Scarlet decided to use those warm feelings she learned from her to help free her. Later, Yume accepts Towa as a student of Noble Academy. Haruka Haruno The two were initially an enemy. Even trying to dishearten her by nearly burning her The Princess of Flowers book. In episode 21, Flora still believed that Twilight had some good left in her and fought against her to bring those feelings out. In the next episode, Flora encouraged a hopeless Towa to believe in her dreams again, which in part enabled Towa to transform into Cure Scarlet. Minami Kaido The two were initially an enemy. During a sleepover at Haruka's house in episode 25, she helped Towa with her fear of the darkness, which brought back memories of her time as Twilight, and taught her that she should depend on her friends and comrades. When Shut kept calling her Twilight and said that he had to eliminate her, Minami defended her, saying that she wasn't Twilight anymore, but Towa Akagi. Kirara Amanogawa The two were initially an enemy. In Episode 24, it was revealed that the two of them are roommates. They had a hard time getting along at first due to Towa's lack of knowledge and Kirara's busy modeling schedule. But by the end of the episode, they are friends. Powers Twilight As Twilight, she appears to have fire powers and possesses a black Dress-Up Key, which she inserts into one of the Three Musketeers' locks to increase the power of the Zetsuborgs they summon. She wield a staff that resembling Crystal Princess Rod that allow her to trap people into the mirror and creates her own dimension and her staff can attack with blue fire. After obtain a Princess Perfume, she transform into Black Princess. Like the Cures, she can switch into Mode Elegant to attack with a purple sphere at her enemies. Cure Scarlet She transform into Cure Scarlet with Princess Perfume. She possess fire based attack. *'Phoenix Blaze '(フェニックスプレイズ Fenikkusu Bureizu?) Her main attack. She need Scarlet Violin with Phoenix Dress Up Keys. *'Scarlet Illusion '(スカーレットイリュージョン Sukāretto Iryūjon?) Her second attack. She need Scarlet Violin with Fireworks Dress Up Keys. *'Scarlet Spark '(スカーレットスパーク Sukāretto Supāku?) Her third attack. She need Scarlet Violin with Fireworks Dress Up Keys. *'Scarlet Flame '(スカーレットフレイム Sukāretto Fureimu?) Her forth attack. She need Scarlet Violin and her Dress Up Keys. *'Scarlet Prominence' (スカーレットプロミネンス Sukāretto Purominensu?) Upgrade version of Phoenix Blaze. She need Music Princess Palace to perform it with Mode elegant along with Premium Sun Dress Up Key. *'Eclat Espoir' (エクラエスポワール Ekura Esupowaru?) Requires Music Princess Palace and Premium Dress Up Keys to perform it along with Cure Flora, Mermaid and Twinkle. *'Grand Printemps' (グランプランタン Guran Purantan?) Requires Music Princess Palace and Royal Dress Up Keys to perform it along with Cure Flora, Mermaid and Twinkle. *'Halloween Eclair' (ハロウィンエクレール Harou~in Ekurēru?) Requires Music Princess Palace and Halloween Dress Up Keys to perform it along with Cure Flora, Mermaid and Twinkle. Etymology Akagi (赤城?): Aka (赤?) means "red", "crimson". Gi (城?) has a lot of different meanings with one of the meanings being "castle". It can also mean "dragon" or "town". Towa (トワ?) means "eternity" or "immortality". Cure Scarlet comes from the word "scarlet", which means a bright red color with a slightly orange tinge. Trivia *Her name is a reference to sunfall and dusk. *She is the third female villain to be a second in command of the group, following Dark Cure and Regina. *She is one of the only antagonists to have an item a Pretty Cure also use. *Her voice actress also voiced Twilight Sparkle in the Japanese dub of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. **Twilight Sparkle is also known as "Princess Twilight", essentially giving the two characters the same name. *Her blue fire powers seem very similar to that of Princess Azula, from Avatar: The Last Airbender. *Her staff is similar to Royale Candle because it has fire when attacking. *She is the first villain who was a sibling to a supporting characters. *She is the first villain who can transform into a Cure using the Cures' item. *Her appearance is similar to that of Youkai Futakuchi-onna from Shuriken Sentai Ninninger. This is most likely intentional, as both are voiced by the same person. *She is the third character to be brainwashed, after Siren and Queen Mirage. *She is the third villain to become a Cure, after Cure Beat and Cure Passion. *She is the fourth Cure to be a princess preceded by Cure Muse, Cure Ace, who is the light of Marie Ange, and Cure Princess. *She appears to be similar to Princess Luna. ** Both are younger sisters to a ruler of a particular kingdom (Kanata for Towa, Celestia for Luna). ** Both are considered to be princesses. ** Both are corrupted at some point before the start of the series (Twilight for Towa, Nightmare Moon for Luna). ** Both are reformed by the main girl and her group of friends. *She shares some similarities with Setsuna Higashi. **They are both red Cures and the fourth member of the team. **Their weapons are based on musical instruments (Harp and Violin). **Their teammates are Cures with the same color order: Pink (Peach and Flora), Blue (Berry and Mermaid) and Yellow (Pine and Twinkle) **They were villains who later became Pretty Cure. **When they were villains, both received power-ups from the main villain. **Both of them have pink hair in their Cure form. **Both had silver hair when they were villains and pink hair when they became a Cure. **Both of them have silvery-white hair when they were villains and pink hair as a Cure. *She is the first Cure to have a pointy elf-like ears. *Her birthday is December 15, making her zodiac a Sagittarius. *She is the second Cure to have her given name in Katakana, the first being Love. *She is the fourth Cure to control the power of fire, preceded by Cure Rouge, Cure Sunny and Cure Ace. **However, she is the first Cure with the power of fire to have an elegant personality, while Cure Rouge and Cure Sunny were very sporty. *Like the rest of the team, she has an ombre in her hair. **She and Kirara have an ombre at the top of their hair, while their teammates have it at the bottom of their hair. **Unlike the other Princess Pretty Cures, her colored streaks are the light pink 'feathers' behind her ears. **The feather behind her ears are strikingly similar to Cure Passion's white feathers behind her heart shaped band. *She is the third villain turned into a Cure that has a musical instrument as a weapon after Cure Passion and Cure Beat. *She is the second Cure in the whole franchise to have pink hair in her Cure form despite not being the lead Cure. The first was Cure Passion. *She is the second character to have a extended version of her name after Hime Shirayuki. *She is currently the only Cure who has not used her transformation Dress Up Key or her Elegant Firework Dress Up Key to enter her Mode Elegant, having only used her Miracle Phoenix Key by herself, and the Premium Dress Up Keys, Royal Key, and Pumpkin Key in the Music Princess Palace, along with the others. *She is the first Pretty Cure to wear shoes other than boots (in this case, they are heels with long curly straps). Although Cure Lovely was the first Cure to wear non-boot footwear in her Cherry Flamenco form, Cure Scarlet was the first in regards to standard forms. Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Character Category:Antagonist Category:Female Category:Protagonist Category:Cures Category:Heroes Category:Former Antagonist Category:Dys Dark